Hellish
by the cowardly figment
Summary: Rewriting. Hiatus. Set after the third movie. Magneto and Mystique have recovered from the cure and are starting to rebuild The Brotherhood. Only the newest member of the group might be more than they bargained for. PyroOC
1. The Devil To Pay

**Hellish**

**Chapter One – The Devil To Pay**

They lied when they said it was over. Magneto's war was just the start. They just have no idea what's coming. This is the beginning of our revolution.

Alone I sit watching each disgusting human walk by. Each one oblivious to the fact the girl they are so carelessly ignoring could incinerate them all with a snap of her fingers. Although thats not what I came here to do. I'm patiently waiting for the precise moment when I can finally claim my revenge.

Eventually I rise from the simple park bench and saunter to the chess tables.

"Hello Erik," I greet the old man.

"Come to accompany me, my dear," he replies staring at the untouched pieces.

"Not necessarily." I move the first piece.

Erik points a finger at a pawn and waits, slowly it moves a space.

"Having trouble old man."

He smirks and looks up to meet my gaze.

"The man you are searching for is at the mansion."

"They would never let me in."

"Don't be so certain my dear."

* * *

"Welcome to Mutant High," stated Kitty as she flopped down on her bed.

"Thanks," I replied before rolling over so my back was facing her.

After an hour or so of reading Kitty put her book down on the nightstand and shut off the lamp. Once she was soundly asleep I quietly made my way out of the room.

Unfortunately I wasn't even close to the elevator when I bumped into someone.

"Oh Hey Jane, what are you doing up so late, you know it's against the rules to be out of your room at this time, right?" asked an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Oh Hey Bobby, sorry I was just hungry, I didn't mean to be any trouble."

"It's all right how about I escort you down to the kitchen," Bobby smiled.

Oh how much I wanted to just punch him in the face.

"Alright, that sounds nice," I forced the smile onto my lips using all the effort I could possibly find.

After an hour of casual chit chat from Bobby and fake enjoyment from my side of the counter I started to question my sanity.

"Hey Bobby."

"Yes Jane?" he asked.

"Thank you," I replied sincerely, only he some how missed the cynical look that I know twinkled in my eyes.

I walked around to his side of the counter and gave him a gentle hug. In one swift motion I slammed his head into the counter top and ran out of the kitchen.

Upon reaching the basement I sprinted down the corridor and into the medical wing.

Nothing.

Quickly I turned around and came face to face with the chamber door, focusing I summoned my power. The door melted and inside sat my prize.

"About time," came his signature sarcasm.

"Hurry up, Pyro."

"So, Mystique how did you do that little trick with the door?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

We made our way to the garage as quickly and as quietly as we could. Just as we entered the whole X-team came after us. I hopped on to the nearest motorcycle. Pyro got on behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Hitting the gas we sped out of the mansion within seconds.

* * *

Pyro followed as I entered the bases main room and collapsed into the closest armchair.

"Bravo," clapped Magneto as he entered the room, Mystique trailing him.

"What the fuck?" Pyro yelled his eyes growing wide at the sight of Mystique.

"Is something wrong?" she asked with a grin.

"If your ... then ... who is she?" he questioned pointing at me.

His only reply a smirk that danced upon my lips and the flames in my eyes.


	2. Devi

**Hellish**

**Chapter Two - Devi**

It's become nearly impossible to sleep at night. Especially when I know somewhere out there is that god awful man. I swear that when I find him he'll have the devil to pay.

Hold on. How rude of me, let me introduce myself. I'm Devi.

I was once a "normal" girl, woke up around six every morning, rotted away at school, came home and drowned myself in self pity. Then that day came, the day I became a monster. I don't remember the exact date and why should I they are just numbers anyway.

Doodling on the back of what was supposed to be my homework, that we all knew I wouldn't bother to even attempt, I sat wondering when something impressive and unpredictable would come make my life more exciting. That was when I first really came across the issue of my temper.

They say mutants get it bad, being pushed to far and out casted. At least mutants have an excuse, at that moment in time I didn't.

"Hey Fallen what are you goth or punk... or wait how about worthless shit? Yeah that's the one."

I don't even remember the jackasses name all I remember is the entire class laughing thinking this was some kind of game.

"It's Fallon asshole and no I'm none of that," I replied grimly.

He spit as he laughed.

"Hey goth did you look in the mirror when you got dressed this morning," teased another.

"Halloween was three months ago."

"Are you suicidal maybe you should see a counselor."

"Look she can't even defend herself."

That's when I snapped. This was their game and I had to win.

"STOP IT," I yelled my temperature rising and my eyes glazing over in rage.

"Make me," challenged the start of my torment.

"As you wish," I hissed glaring straight into his wide eyes.

He started screaming in agony. The next thing I knew all that was left of the damn boy was a pile of ash and when I looked down at my hands they were burning wrapped in flames. The entire class was screaming bloody murder and all I could do was stand there while everyone ran out of the classroom.

Eventually cops came and took me away. They locked me in prison for a night, I didn't try to escape. I deserved to be there. I wanted to be locked away forever. So I just laid there curled up in a ball afraid of myself and what I had just done. I never wanted to hurt anyone, I just wanted them to stop. They sent me home the next morning with a court date and put me on house arrest.

My mother and father reassured me that everything was going to be okay, that they would help me and love me no matter what. I didn't believe them. That night my house was invaded by men in masks and strange suits. In a down pour of bullets they killed my parents and my sister. I held my sister begging, praying for someone to save her until no one came and she let go of her final breath. I lost all sanity at that point and the lonely girl known as Fallen was forever gone from that moment on. The men in masks didn't live long, in fact they didn't make it out of the house. I sat in their ash for hours until I lost all control and burnt the entire house down.

A man found me and said he could cure me. I had nothing left, nothing to lose. His name was Stryker and I believed every word he spoke to me, but the X-Men killed him so I'm moving down the list to the next man who found me.

* * *

"Devi," James yelled shaking my shoulders violently. 

"Get off of me," I replied kicking him in the gut.

He doubled over in pain and I went back to staring at the news. Mutant Rights Laws. What a joke.

"Devi, Magneto needs to talk to you now," Pyro ordered as he stomped off to his room slamming the door behind him.

He had only been back from the mansion for two months and he was already driving himself and everyone else up the wall with his angst. I smirked in amusement at his childish fuming before getting to my feet and walking to the training room.

"Did John get his toys taken away," I laughed.

"I need you to talk to him," Erik replied tossing me Pyro's lighter.

One handedly I caught it and flipped it open. I studied the flame through squinted eyes for a few seconds before flipping the lid shut.

"Why? We both know Erik, that John isn't going to want my advice or in any case my motivation. My skills are slightly lacking in both those areas."

"That may be true, but I'm not asking you to support him just give him a spark. Do you understand?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that more Mystique's territory."

"Pyro needs someone who can give him something to control. I want him to control you."

"WHAT? I don't want to be controlled ERIK."

"Do this and you will be rewarded."

"FINE," I yelled storming out of the room and down the hall.

"JOHN OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

Slowly the door opened and I stepped inside heading immediately to the bed and throwing myself onto it.

"What do you want Devi?" Pyro questioned his arms crossed over his chest as he stood there glaring at me.

I whipped out his lighter and flipped it open and closed a few times.

"I came to return this."

He lunged for it but I was quicker and pinned him down on to the bed.

"Give it to me Devi."

I laughed loudly.

"John darling, Erik thinks I should be fucking you so that you'll be less angsty."

"I'm not angsty Devi."

"I think Erik needs a dose or two."

Pyro grabbed my waist and rolled over on top of me and started to slowly kiss my neck.

"Lets start a riot, a riot," I sang.

Pyro kissed his way up to my mouth and then stopped and looked at me.

"Your not seriously thinking..."

"Mutiny John, I want command of this ship, Erik's time has come and gone. Your with me aren't you?"

"That depends."

"JOHN."

"Shut up, Devi."

His lips crashed down upon mine and I felt absolutely no need to resist.


	3. Don’t Play With Fire

**Hellish**

**Chapter Three– Don't Play With Fire**

_**Author's Note: **__Terribly sorry about the lack of updates… I've suddenly become quite a busy little bee. Progress should pick up soon, even though I can't fully guarantee anything, I will try my hardest. Thanks for reading and please enjoy._

"Alright here's the deal," Mystique snapped as she entered the living room.

We all looked up at her with a quiet anticipation. How could we not be anxious? After being cooped up in this miserable joint for the last five months we were all dieing to get out, especially if it involved causing some chaos. I'm sure we were quite a sight, the small gang of us. Here in the living room was our fondest hang out. In my opinion it had too modern of a look for my taste and the whole black and white only thing drove me up the wall. I have to admit though I'm quite fond of the mirror, just because it's easier to amuse myself that way.

Pyro took up the couch, sprawled out comfortably and screwing around with his lighter. I'm sure that's a shocker to everyone. Comfortable in his black jeans well, they look nice on him; well at least his ass looks good in them, the rest of his outfit fairly average, a green skateboarding t-shit, a brown hooded sweatshirt and a pair of plain black converse. His messy newly darkened hair fell across his fiery eyes. Yet even as I watched him, the two faced jerk who I adored ever so deeply, he glared at the TV, a news conference about those damn Mutant Rights, in which that one X-Man, Storm, if I recall right, was participating in. She was doing a good job, I had to give her that but sadly we all knew she wasn't going to win the debate.

James, or as I prefer to call him Mr. Multiple, sat on the floor scarping down a bowl of pasta and blankly watching the TV screen. His clothing choices were simple, normal blue jeans (a few holes here and there), a black tee under a leather jacket and some random pair of tennis shoes. His personality makes up for his boring style and yeah he wasn't the worst person to look at. With dark hair, bright eyes and witty charm any girl could fall for him.

Then there's me. What can I say…? I'm unique, eccentric and defiantly odd. Like I said before I enjoy watching myself. So yes I'm more than capable of telling you what I look like just laying across the arm chair. Tight silver jeans hugging my thighs and hips, an old much too small Marilyn Manson t-shirt barely reaching the dragon shaped scars that encircle my bellybutton, worn fingerless gloves so my hot pink nails are visible, and a pair of black stiletto boots, these are all just the choice of the day. My flame like hair is too wild to tame and behind red heart shaped glasses my green eyes show the misery in this boredom.

Mystique rambled on for a while about how our goal was to get our new members out of the cells and that we must be prepared for the X-Men to try and stop us at any given moment. At this point not one of us cares.

* * *

"Devi, are you listening to me?" Pyro asked grabbing my arm and whipping me around so that I was facing him. 

"Yes John dearest."

"Devi, just be careful alright," he pleaded looking at me with sincerity.

"Worried… Don't be, alright, Baby," I reached up and stroked his jawbone with my index finger letting it linger on his chin before tracing his lips.

Pyro looked around quickly before replying.

"Stop fucking around Devi."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"You amuse me John, really you do," I drew his face towards mine.

Only he was quicker and ruined my plans by pressing his lips to mine. Then he stepped back and pushed me roughly into the wall before walking off.

* * *

Mystique went in first, while we waited on the side of the building for the signal. She's quick, and within a few minutes we were on our way into the main entrance. As promised we were greeted by a good proportion of guards, but they will never learn that it's going to take far more to stop us. Pyro was the first to act and within seconds had all of them incinerated. James went straight, Pyro took the right and I the left hall. 

We all knew it before walking in. The X-Men are here and damn I'm ready for a good fight. I turned a corner and there they were.

"There's no way we're letting you through?" yelled Kitty from a distance.

"We don't want to hurt you," assured Rouge who was trailing Kitty.

I laughed cynically and grinned like I was the Cheshire Cat.

"Aw you guys are no fun?" I teased.

They both stopped as if they'd seen a ghost.

"JANE?" they questioned in unison.

"Oh my bad, I lied before my names not really Jane."

"Then who are you?" Kitty asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Yes let me introduce myself," I stepped forward so we were only a few feet apart. "My name is Devi and yeah I'm one nasty devil."

They both looked at me with confused expressions as I chuckled and turned into what some would call a "human torch". Kitty panicked, I saw it in her eyes and grabbed Rouge and pulled her through the nearest wall.

"Fine then… be that way," I called out before strolling down the hall still aflame, making a mental note to complement Mystique on her skills at making fire proof outfits. It wasn't much. Just a tight fitting black mini dress and some stiletto boots but they worked well and looked good, two very important things.

After walking a maze of hallways and with no luck of running into anymore X-Men and no sign of the right cells for miles, I decided on taking a few right turns instead. It didn't take long to find the action I was seeking but it slapped me hard and I was PISSED.

"BOBBY," I screamed running towards him, growing more strength with my rage.

"Jane? Is that you?" he asked leaving Pyro to lie limply on the ground.

"NO BOBBY, I'm your worst fucking nightmare."


	4. Fight, Fight, Fight

**Hellish**

**Chapter Four- Fight, Fight, Fight  
**

_**Author's Note: **alright once again I'm terribly sorry about the lack of updates. I just can't keep track of days and my motivation levels are down. But hey, I've decided to have a little fun with this story, i mean that was the main purpose anyway. oh and sorry that it's short. Enjoy!_

_**Side Notes:** (Devi and Pyro have been nagging at me to write for the past few months and let me tell you it can be quite annoying.)_

_Devi: WOW! John look! We're special enough for the side notes._

_Pyro: Joy. -click-click-click-_

_Devi: don't make me take that away from you St. John, because believe me I WILL._

_Pyro: -click- make. -click- me._

_Devi: OH YOU LITTLE_

_XxBrokenEighthNotesxX: HELLO trying to write a fight scene._

_Devi: WOOT WOOT! Kicking some snowballs!_

_Pyro: -mumbles a few choice cuss words-_

_XxBrokenEighthNotesxX: Boy, its only fair that you got knocked out._

_Pyro: better be getting one hell of a fight scene later_

_Devi: Not while I'm around_

_XxBrokenEighthNotesxX: -rolls eyes- (focuses back on the computer screen while Pyro and Devi start throwing fire balls at each other.)  
_

* * *

Bobby's eyes grew wide with horror as my power took over. 

"Jane...wha... what are you doing?" he stuttered as a wall of fire molded and grew behind me.

"Oh that thing, nothing you should be concerned about," every inch of my skin set aflame and my temperature rising.

"Come on Bobby let's play!," i hissed sending a wave of flames straight at him.

He covered himself with a shield of ice. I laughed and glanced behind me. The fire wall had morphed into the shape of a large Chinese dragon. It silently roared engulfing the room with raging flames. I walked over to Bobby huddled in a ball, his ice shield melting as fast as he created it.

He looked up and cringed. A smile formed upon my lips. I kicked and my foot connected with his head. Damn i beat this boy up a lot. The flames all died within seconds. Bobby lay unconscious on the floor barely five feet from Pyro.

I grabbed Pyro's arm and pulled him down the hall into an empty room. I kneeled down by his side and shook him.

"John wake up, your to heavy, i can't carry you out... COME ON."

He groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Come on John...wakey wakey we need to get out of here."

He pushed me off of him roughly.

"Shut up Devi give me a second."

I lay curled up into the fetal position and took in sharp quick breaths. Pyro sat up and looked at me.

"Devi you alright."

He dragged himself over to me.

"What the fuck, Devi? Bobby didn't hurt you did he?"

"NO.JOHN. I'm. Fine." i snapped clutching my stomach.

My body fought against me but some how I managed to lift myself up. Pyro wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. With all the strength we could conjure up we stumbled down the long halls towards the front doors.

We had one hall left before reaching the main entrance but we encountered a obstacle. Jamie was battling Rouge and Kitty and at the moment didn't have much of an advantage.

"HEY ROUGE." i shouted. "GO PICK YOUR BOYFRIEND OFF THE GROUND."

"What are you talking about?" she asked loosing focus and giving Jamie time to knock her out.

"YOUR A TRAITOR." Kitty yelled before grabbing Rouge and getting her out of the way.

"Yeah I'm aware," i stated.

Jamie ran over to us and helped us out the door. Mystique was already at the van and looked like she was gonna kill all of us.

"Bunch of fucking failures," she hissed shoving us into the van before getting into the drivers seat and speeding away.

* * *

John lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling, his hands behind his head, headphones in his ears blaring Three Days Grace, and his shirt discarded on the floor. Bruises cover a good portion of his abdomen and ribs from Bobby's blows the night before. I sit silently perched upon a chair watching him. 

He sighs and pulls off his headphones.

"Hows your stomach?" he asks sitting up so he can look at me.

"Fine," I mumble trying to find something else to focus on except for his eyes.

"Then let me see it."

"Not right now."

"Devi don't make me drag you over here."

I get up and go lay down on my back beside him. He reaches over and carefully lifts up my tank top to revel blood stained bandages.

"It always does that, don't worry about it," i whisper.

He just shakes his head and lays back down with his headphones back on full volume.


	5. Embers of Rage

**Hellish**

**Chapter Five- Embers of Rage**

**Author's Note**- k, back to all seriousness at the moment I need an escape and for some reason Pyro's what came to mind. Yes this will continue and I hope that in my escape I can start writing at a quicker balanced pace or so I hope.

**Warning –** this chapter might not make a lot of sense but believe me in the future it'll all come together.

* * *

It had been a week and Mystique hadn't stopped yelling. We were all aware of our failure. We didn't need it rubbed in. She is insistent although that next time we will succeed no matter what the cost. That is if there even is a next time. She decided things needed to be changed so we were each given schedules and emotional attachments had to be gotten rid of. We each got our own hour of "Mystique time" or as she liked to call it "Getting us motivated" which mostly consisted of her screaming and telling us how worthless we are. Then it was intense training for two hours at the least. She even gave us a curfew, that bitch.

John wasn't bothered at all by any of the changes in fact I'm pretty sure he thought it all was a good idea (what a good dog, here St. John want a treat, huh? While I'm at it how about I get you a diamond collar and matching leash). He might a well be worshiping the ground Erik walks on. James on the other had wasn't to thrilled but went along with everything like a good solider. I on the other had did NOT take any of this well and yea my curfew got bumped to seven o'clock while John's and James's were at eleven. What do I do all alone in my room you ask? Well make Mystique voodoo dolls of course. Ugh yes it's a pain.

To sum it all up. The only social contact I make is when I'm dodging James and running from John, who's temper went nuts sense the X-men encounter and is incinerating everything in sight.

"OW JOHN, WHAT THE FUCK? TAKE IT EASY WILL YA?" James's hollered from the floor, where he lay examining his burns from being blasted.

I quickly ran past him and took cover behind a distant pillar.

"Come on Devi! What you running from? Don't you wanna play?" John teased casually walking closer.

I didn't make a sound. My powers weren't working right, they never did after using them heavily.

He came around the corner and smirked his hands already working their magic.

"You win John. Now back off...please," I nearly whimpered.

I was worn out and knew I wouldn't be able to take more of this. My stomach still ached and I winced at the pain. Worry flickered in his eyes only for a second and then the anger was back.

"Pathetic," he spat and walked away. I wanted to strangle him, I wanted to make him feel the pain but I couldn't. I was emotionally attached and it wasn't going to go away.

* * *

I lay in bed curled up in the fetal position my pillow wet from the uncontrollable tears. Memories drift around in my head. The strongest of the person that made me this way. He said he was trying to make me better. I thought he was going to fix me but the truth is he only wanted to control me.

It seems like it was only a week ago I was strapped to the steel table being abused by hands and needles. Then of course there were the horrid experiment sessions. The most vivid an experiment they said was to test my "durability". I still remember every word he meant to be reassure but ended up only being lies.

"_Don't worry, its very a very slim chance that anything could go wrong," Stryker noted his hand resting on my shoulder. _

"_I don't know it... just doesn't seem right," I murmured taking a step away from the large metal door. _

"_There is absolutely nothing to worry about we are just seeing if there are any weaknesses in the mutation that could lead us to a solution," he snapped._

"_But... I..." _

"_Now, now just do this quickly and I promise when your done you can relax for a while," he bargained taking a hold of me by both of my shoulders. _

"_I guess..."_

_The door was thrown open and I was shoved in with the door sealing behind me. I looked around and started screaming. I was in a meat locker. The temperature set at thirty degrees. I screamed and screamed and let my anger fuel my body. It didn't help for long and after an hour all I could remember was how numb every inch of me was._

Between the sobs I screamed in agony. My stomach burned and ached. This wasn't fair I didn't do anything wrong.

* * *

"Devi it's okay shhhh Devi. It's alright," James whispered as he picked me up and wrapped his arms around me.

"James, what are you doing?" I mumbled as I wept, the tears wouldn't stop falling.

"Shhhh Devi it's alright let it all out."

I cried against him for a while or at least until I could think clearly.

"Your going to get in trouble," I whispered.

He kissed my forehead.

"Doesn't matter. When I heard you scream I knew you weren't alright even if no one else noticed. I'm worried about you ," he confessed.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm alright but it's nice to know someone cares."

"If you ever need anything just ask and trust me I'll always make time to listen to you," he smiled back.

He held me the rest of the night.


	6. Empty Walls

_**Author's Note**- Sorry it took so long to update. I've had this in my head for a while I've just been having some time management issues (as usual). But on the bright side I finally wrote it down and posted this chapter plus the next one is in the works. I'm working on trying to make chapter's longer and more (eh whats the word I'm looking for)...in depth, detailed, improved. I don't know you take your pick but for now please enjoy and once again I'm sorry about the wait (I'm slow). Oh and most importantly Thank you for all the reviews, the support and for just reading this! It's much appreciated!_

**Hellish**

**Chapter Six- Empty Walls**

"HEY DEVI GET UP I NEED TO TALK TO YOU," shouted the one voice I dreaded hearing.

The bedroom door flew open with a bang and it didn't register in my brain what was about to happen until I rolled over and hit a body asleep beside me. I gasped out loud and

sat up quickly, instantly regretting it as my head started to spin. James grunted and buried his face into a pillow. Pyro stood at the end of the bed his eyes wide and his jaw dropped.

"John please let me explain," the words spilled out of my mouth before I could stop myself. "This isn't what it looks like."

"To early," James groaned as he rolled off the side of the bed and dragged himself out the door shutting it behind him.

We stared at each. Pyro's eyes burning up with each passing second. Mine blank.

"So who aren't you sleeping with?" He sneered.

My eyes instinctively rolled. Why did everything always have to get so dramatic? All I want is for just once a nice quiet relaxing day. Of course there is no chance of that happening.

"Seriously John it's not like that."

He squinted his eyes. "Oh yeah what's it like then?"

"It's none of your business," I snapped back. Two could play this game.

Stepping forward he pushed me roughly back down and leaned over me. His hands wrapped tightly around my wrists pinning me to the bed.

"But it is," he spat.

At that moment I lost control. Nothing was making sense. Not that it ever did but all I could do right then was panic... and I did. My pulse quickened and my muscles tensed. My blood boiled and my skin erupted in flames. Usually people freak out and run away or are to in shock to move and scream as they turn to ash but it barely even phased Pyro. Actually all it really did was make him laugh. He closed his eyes and smirked. I started to feel weak and my temperature started to drop.

"John stop it," I breathed in agony as he manipulated MY powers.

He didn't stop. Erik must have gotten to him and now he really wanted what Erik offered. Control over me.

"STOP IT," I screamed as pain ripped through my stomach. His grip loosened and he shifted his weight off of me.

"GET OUT," I screamed again clutching my stomach.

He stood watching me but I barely noticed between the pain and loss of strength. Slowly he turned a walked out of the room.

Screaming and crying I couldn't gather enough strength to keep myself conscious and darkness engulfed me.

When I woke up only one thought crossed my mind. Revenge. All the built up rage fed my main mission. I didn't care about my throbbing stomach anymore. It was just one more thing I was going to have to get used to. If they hadn't done so many experiments I would be fine. Actually I'd probably be with the X-freaks just because before the torture I was put through I was a descent person. Now I'm just rage and spitfire.

"Devi darling wonderful of you to join us," Erik greeted from his chair behind his desk.

The room was fully occupied. Well as fully occupied as you could get with five people. Mystique sat smirking elegantly on top of the desk while James leaned against the wall. Pyro sat in a chair a small fire dancing around his hands as he flipped his lighter open and closed. James nodded in greeting as I sat in an empty chair far from Pyro. I glared at him and turned my attention to Erik.

"It really isn't," I hissed crossing my right leg over the other and tilting my head.

Erik laughed and traded a glance with Mystique.

"I'm sending you three to gather new recruits. This time don't fail," Mystique ordered.

James nodded. Pyro just sat there lost in angry thoughts the click of his lighter his reply. The flame changed from orange to blue the longer focused. I couldn't tear my eyes away and a sudden urge pulsed through me. Maybe I really did want to be that flame.

"Devi? Are you in or not? DEVI!" Mystique yelled snapping my mind out of its daze.

"Oh... uh," I shook my head then glared at her. "Not like I have a choice."

She just watched me a annoying smirk on her lips like she knew what I had been thinking.

"Pyro your in charge. I'm not holding your hands this time," she declared causing me to roll my eyes.

"Like that'll save us," James to chuckled.

John didn't do anything but stare at that damn flame and flip his lighter.

"Right... were done here all of you out," she barked.

Pyro let his lighter snap closed and the flame vanished. He sat for a moment staring at his fist before getting to his feet. James was the first to walk out followed by Pyro then me. James ran off to the kitchen laughing and I silently walked a good distance behind Pyro. My eyes glued to the floor causing my orange bangs to fall in my sight. Trying to ignore him I didn't realize he had stopped until I ran face first into him. I closed my eyes not wanting to face him. Not yet. It hurt to much. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me against him lifting my chin with his other hand.

"Devi," he whispered in my ear his hot breath sending a shiver down my spine. "James explained."

I knew there was no way out of this. He wasn't going to just let this go.

"Oh," I replied in between each heavy breath I drew in.

Slowly I opened my eyes and looked up into his burning gaze. I nearly melting that instant. What the hell is wrong with me? I can't melt I'm pure burning energy. But for some reason Pyro had every inch of my skin tingling, my bones shaking and my stomach flip flopping.

"You okay?"

I saw his mouth move but the words I barely heard over the loud beating of my heart.

"No," I admitted before I could stop myself.

God I'm an idiot. I wanted to punch myself for being so weak in front of him. For being so weak in general. I'd fallen down the ladder. I wasn't top of the food chain anymore. At the most I was prey but even prey is stronger than how I was feeling.

"I'll fix that," he vowed bending down and placing a soft kiss on my trembling lips.

Silently he took my hand and led me to my room where he bandaged my stomach, dosed me up on pain meds and left me in a quiet slumber. For the first time sense I'd come here I felt calm.


End file.
